Forever and a day
by Mr Chipson
Summary: Maddy and Rhydian are having had their first date. Their nearly adults and Rhydian wants to be with Maddy forever, they marry, but forever doesn't last for that long...
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and a day**

**Maddy and Rhydian are having had their first date. Their nearly adults and Rhydian wants to be with Maddy forever, they marry, but forever doesn't last for that long...**

**Chapter 1**

Maddy and Rhydian were sitting in a 5 star restaurant. They were having there very first date! Maddy looked around in the fantastic room. Vintage, glass lamps were scattered on every table she looked at, even her own! Bright, vibrant gold was covered all over the side walls, like a blanket! Her eyes absorbed every last detail there was. "Maddy!" Rhydian smiled. Maddy looked at him. She smiled back. It was a date, not a spot the difference game!

Maddy leaned back in her chair. It was made out of leather, a cream colour. "Are you even going to look at the menu!" laughed Rhydian. Maddy grinned. "Course! It's a beautiful place!" Maddy told Rhydian. Rhydian placed his menu down and scanned the room. "Yeah! It's nice!" Rhydian agreed. Maddy meanwhile was looking through the menu.

"I'll have the lamb steak, sided with carrots, cabbage, cauliflower, broccoli and sweet potatoes!" Maddy said, as she closed the menu shut, "What you having?" Rhydian looked at Maddy. He grinned. "I'm having the beef Wellington, slices of potato, carrots and swede!" Rhydian replied, liking his lips.

Minutes later, a waiter with a notebook and pen came to the table. "May I take your order?" the women smiled as she got her pen at the ready. "Well, I'll have the lamb steak, sided with carrots, cabbage, cauliflower, broccoli and sweet potatoes!" Maddy said. The women quickly made notes and looked at Rhydian. "I'll have the beef Wellington, slices of potato, carrots, but would it be possible to have no swede?" Rhydian asked. The women took a glance at him, and then looked at her notebook. "You do know we can't reduce the price you pay if you have less!" The women snapped. Her smile had turned to a frown. "Yes, I just don't like swede!" Rhydian snapped back. The womens frown turned into a smile again. "Course!" she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rhydian glanced at Maddy. "All that over a bit of swede!" Rhydian laughed. Maddy grinned. She loved Rhydian so much! "I wonder how Jana's doing!" Maddy started, "I must say I do miss chasing after her and telling her to control her wol…" Rhydian gave Maddy the look. "Shhhh! Keep it down!" Rhydian told her. Maddy sighed. Sometimes she could get carried away! "Well, I miss her too!" Rhydian sighed, thinking of the good, old days!

Soon afterwards the women came back with two plates of food, neatly presented. Maddy stood up. Rhydian stood up too. "What?" he asked confused. "I've lost my appetite!" Maddy answered back. The women stared at them. She was furious. Rhydian took Maddy's hand and walked out of the door.

They sat on a bench. "Why did you do that?" Rhydian asked her. Maddy furious stood up. "Cause' she poisoned the food! I could smell it!" Maddy shouted. Rhydian sighed. "You sure?" Rhydian asked. "Yes!" Maddy answered back. Rhydian brought some change from his pocket. "Come on! Let's catch the bus! I'll drop you of home!" Rhydian smiled. "What about you?" Maddy asked. "I'll walk home!" Rhydian told her as they walked down the path to a bus stop and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In a matter of minutes, the blood red bus stopped and Maddy and Rhydian climbed on. The scanned the bus. No seats, not a single one! Rhydian sighed. "Guess we'll just have to stand!" He said to Maddy. Maddy nodded.

Maddy just couldn't help sniffing the air. It was such a stench it made her want to cover her mouth. Rhydian poked her in the back to tell her to stop it. It was sometimes as if Rhydian was her master and she was his puppy, and he had to train her. This didn't mind Maddy. She loved Rhydian for who he was.

"So, who do you think that woman was at the restaurant?" Rhydian asked Maddy. Maddy looked at Rhydian.

"I don't know Rhydian. I remember her from somewhere, but I don't! It's really strange actually! Whoever she is, she's up to no good. I really think she knows our secret." Maddy replied.

"But she can't Maddy; she has never seen us before! She did look a bit strange and she defiantly didn't like us! Something about her! I just can't put my finger on it…" Rhydian told Maddy.

The bus made a sudden stop, that jolted them both forward. Maddy looked outside the window. It was their stop. Maddy took Rhydian's hand and got of the bus.

"Stay at mine for a bit please. I need to find out who that woman was! You can help me! My mum needs a good picture of this woman. I know you can remember her, I can't!" Maddy told Rhydian.

In minutes, Maddy and Rhydian was at Maddy's house. Maddy ran to the door and flung it open. "Mum! Dad! We need you! This is urgent!" Maddy shouted.

Maddy's mouth dropped right open. Vases and windows were smashed; chairs and tables were broken and tipped over. Food had been took out of the cuboids and spilled on the floor. "Rhydian!" Maddy screamed. Rhydian ran to the door and looked around.

"The house! There's been a break in Maddy! What are we going to do?" Rhydian asked.

Maddy smelt the air for traces of stench. "Oh no!" Maddy shouted. She ran into the room, cutting her shoes and some of her skin from the glass.

"Maddy!" Rhydian screeched, running after her. Maddy went straight for her mum and dad's room. There she saw it. Blood all over the floor, Maddy covered her face with her hands.

She knew who had took her parents! But, she didn't know where they had took them. All she knew that they were gone...


End file.
